Bouquet of Roses
by FrostedIce
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Granger cordially invite you to the marriage of their daughter Hermione Jean Granger to Ronald Bilius Weasley on the first of April, at the Weasley Burrow.


**September 19, 2003**  
I looked over at the curly haired woman standing no more then ten feet away from me. Her smile was radiant and beautiful as she laughed along with my sister, Ginny. She looked over at me and smiled as our eyes locked. Her eyes were a deep brown. They radiated warmth, compassion and love. Her eyes were one of the many things I adored about her. After the War, we decided to put off a relationship. That was her decision, just so you know. Anyway, in the winter of two thousand and two, we decided to begin dating. Which lead to endless snogging, dates, fights, laughs, and more fights, which all led to this night.

I smiled while mouthing, 'Happy Birthday. I love you,' and raising my glass to her. A blush crept upon her cheeks as she gave me a faint smile and a 'Thank you' before turning her head to laugh at something Ginny just said. Chuckling, I turned away and began walking toward her. This was it. This was the day I would propose to Hermione Granger.

* * *

**April 1, 2004**

"Harry, mate, I don't know if I can do it," I said frantically while wipping the sweat from my forehead. Damn, this tuxedo was burning the hell out of me. That or the fact that I, Ronald Weasley, will marry Hermione Granger in no less then two hours. The thought alone scared the hell out of me. Not that I don't want to marry her, though. No, I want to marry her. I've wanted to marry her, shag her, and snog her senseless since our sixth year at Hogwarts.

My soon-to-be brother-in-law chuckled while clapping me on the shoulder. "Mate, you can do it. You love Hermione," he said with a encouraging smile.

"I know I love her," I grumbled while putting my head in my hands. "It's her I'm worried about," I said in a whisper, hoping Harry didn't hear. I slid a finger over to peer up at him. His eyebrows were up in his hairline. He heard.

"Ron," he began in a stern tone, "you know Hermione loves you! Why would she agree to marry you if she didn't?"

I shrugged while looking down at the floor. Harry sighed. "Ron, Hermione is not the type of girl to play with a guys emotions and you know she wouldn't dream of doing that to you." I gave him a look. "Well, unless you pissed her off bad enough. But still, she wouldn't go through with the wedding. She loves you. I know it, Ginny knows it, hell, everyone knows it!" he axclaimed.

I have an uneasy smile while nodding. Yeah, she did love me, and I loved her. But what if she finds another bloke after we're married and wants to marry him? What if she wants children, and I don't? What if I'm not a good husband? Worries clouded my mind and I began to sweat again. "Oi! If you don't stop sweating, Hermione might just leave you, you'll stink so bad!" I heard Harry exclaim from beside me.

I felt my ears heat up in embarassment. "I-I can't help it," I stammered. "You just wait until you and Ginny are about to get married," I warned. It only took a moment for a worried look to come across his face as he looked a the wall in front of box of us.

We both sat in silence until my door burst open. Before I knew it, Ginny was standing in front of us. She already had her honor dress on (I don't remember the name.) It was a red dress that came to her kness and didn't have any straps. When Hermione first showed it to her, she complained about it being 'plain.' I looked over at Harry to see that he was looking at Ginny with a disgusting look on his face. Blimey, I hope I don't look at Hermione that way. My eyes got huge as I realized Ginny had a worried expression on her face. "Is everything alright? Hermione hasn't ran away, has she? Is she hurt?" I asked frantically while standing up and grasping Ginnys shoulders.

She shook her head. "No, no, she's alright and she hasn't ran away," she replied hastily. I was about to ask her what in the hell was wrong when I noticed her and Harry share a look, then nod at one another. Before I could say anything, Ginny had me by the forearm and was forcefully dragging me out of my room.

"Where are you taking me?" I snapped.

"Just shut up and be drug," she said impatiently as we came to her bedroom door. Wait, no, that's where Hermione is! I quickly turned around but came face-to-face with Harry.

"What are you two doing? She doesn't want to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!" I squeaked. In all honesty, I sounded nutters, and by the looks on Harry and Ginny's faces, they thought so too.

Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ron," she looks a lot like mum right now, "Hermione is just as nervous as you. So...Harry and I thought it would be appropriate for you both to comfort each other," she said firmly.

"Wh-what do you have in plan?" I asked hesitantly.

Ginny smiled. "Our plan is for you and Hermione to be together for only fifteen minutes. To comfort each other. That's it!"

"But, she said it was bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding!" I exclaimed. Hadn't they heard me the first time, damn it?

Ginny sighed impatiently. "Listen, that's only some Muggle tale and besides, it's bad luck for you to see her!"

I was about to protest when Harry spoke up. "Look, Ginny can take my Cloak to Hermione!" We all stood in silence for a few minutes before, at the same time, we all looked at each other and smiled.

"Alright," I agreed with a nod and a smile. Harry handed Ginny the Cloak and she walked into her room. I turned to Harry. "Thanks, mate."

"No problem. Just remember, Ginny and I are next. So, you and Hermione will have to do something for us," he said jokingly but I seen the fear in his eyes. Ginny came out and gave me a nod. I gulped while stepping into her room.

It was charmed to be larger then the original width and length. I looked around, stupidly looking for Hermione. "Hermione?"

"I-I'm over here," came a voice from the bed. I turned my head to see the bed was dipping at the end. I walked over and sat beside the dip. "Are you nervous?"

"Umm, no," I tried to say confidently.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you lie to me!"

"Fine."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Ron! Are you nervous?" she snapped.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. Merlin, she is going to be my wife!

"I am too," she said quietly. I can tell by the way she spoke that she was looking at her hands. I smiled.

"It's alright to be nervous, love," I said comfortily.

She laughed, causing my stomach to feel...no, I'm not saying it! Blokes don't say things like that. "Ron, you are nervous too!" She moved and I could smell the scent of her. Merlin, this was not a good position to be in. Here I am, sitting beside my future wife, on a bed. Bloody hell. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, someone needs to wear the pants," I said awkwardly. Thinking about getting in her pants, or better yet, dress. She burst out laughing. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Ron, I think it would be best for you to leave," she said breathlessly but I could hear the sadness in her voice. I sat there stubbornly until I felt a light shove on my arm.

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"Because, we are both calmed down now." Oh, how wrong you are Hermione, "Plus, you need to go down to the reception area and greet everyone."

I groaned while standing up. About to turn the door knob, I felt a small hand grasp my forearm. Turning around, I saw nothing. "Hermione?"

"I love you," she said quietly. I smiled broadly and ignored the weakness that was overcoming me.

"I love you, too," I replied. "See you at the altar." My heart felt huge as I heard her laugh while walking out the door.

Merlin, I can't wait to marry this girl, I thought as a picture of Hermione clouded my mind.

* * *

**The Wedding**

I stood shifting my hands nervously while standing beside the Muggle priest. The ceremony was about to start and the sun was just about to set. Perfect. Just how Hermione wanted it. I smiled to myself as I thought about how she planned everything within six months of becoming engaged. That was 'Mione for you. She planned all of this, I thought as I looked around. She insisted on red and white roses to be used for all flower arrangements. Saying it red and white roses together mean't 'unity.' Everyone from both of our families were invited. Weasley's sitting in the seats to the left of the aisle and Grangers to the right. A long white fabric lay between the seats. Mum charmed it to stay down. Flying aorund everyone were little hummingbirds that Hermione charmed to stay near the wedding. I jumped slightly as a soft tune began playing on the piano. I looked at the end of the aisle to see Ginny and Harry walking together, very slowly. Ginny smiled at everyone who looked at her while Harry just smiled while nodding at me. "Did you see her?" I whispered to him as he walked by me to stand.

"Yeah. Just wait until you see her." I nodded and suddenly felt my stomach churn. Sweat began forming on my forehead as I looked over at Ginny.

"Be a man," she whispered harshly. Wow, count on my sister to say that to me on the most important day of my life. I narrowed my eyes.

"To hell with you," I whispered back harshly. An intake of breath from beside me told me someone else heard. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the priest. Oh, bloody hell. My face flushed and I immediately turned back to look at the end of the aisle as I heard the wedding march begin to play. Everyone stood and turned to look behind them.

Slowly, the view of a petite figure and a larger figure came into view. I immediately recognized the larger figure as Mr. Granger. Then, I looked next to him.

She looked beautiful. Her newly blonde hair was parted and had curls near the bottom. She was smiling radiantly while a light pink blush heated her cheeks. I looked down at her dress. The straps came around her forearm and were slightly thick. While the middle was made like a...corset? I think that is what she called it. The dress had 'sequins' on it that formed some shape I don't know. I felt myself becoming slightly...er, excited. Looking down at my pants, I seen the proof. She seemed to notice too as she stood in front of me, because a blush crept upon her cheeks. "You looke beautiful," I muttered with a red face as I gently took her hands in mine as she gave Ginny her bouquet of red and white roses. We locked eyes and I felt my heart race quicken. Blimey, she's beautiful. Not one thing is off about her. Her hair is perfect, no matter if she just woke up and her eyes are beautiful even if she just got through crying and her make-up covered half her face. She was still beautiful. The only thing was, she didn't notice it. Hermione didn't know how much I wanted her, how much I needed her.

"I want to say something," I blurted out. Hermione gave me a warning look and I smiled. The priest nodded and I began: "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most beautiful woman I know and will ever know," I began awkwardly. It's not every day a man does this, you know. "I-if there is one thing I know, it's that I couldn't wake up without you beside me. I couldn't stand the thought of you not with me or me not seeing your smiled every morning. I want to marry you. I love you so much, Hermione. You make me a better man," by now I was rambling while trying to express myself. "I want to kiss you, shag yo-" I was cut off with a gloved hand around my mouth and Hermione smiling slightly at me.

"I know," she whispered while nodding for the priest to go on. A single tear came down her cheek and I caught it before allowing it to fall.

"Now for the vows," the priest announced. "I understand that you have prepared them yourselves." Hermione nodded.

She started: "I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my partner for life. To be there for you when you are sick, or in mourning. I can not wait until we get to spend our lives together, as a married couple. You are all I have ever wanted in a husband and I promise to you that I will honour and respect you, and most importantly, I will always love you." Wow, it seemed like in a minute my world had stopped. She didn't say much, but she said just enough. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. She really loved me. And we were going to be together. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at her tear-stained face.

I started: "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my partner for life. I promise to love you, cherish you, and protect you. I will always be there for you and when you're old, I'll take care of you. When you are sick, I'll take you to St. Mungo's." Light laughter filled the wedding at this. "But I promise to you that I give you my heart and my soul. I love you, Hermione Granger." Tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I looked in her eyes. She was my own personal angel. We both turned to face the priest and I casually laid my hand on the curve of Hermione's arse. She gasped slightly while elbowing me. I winced while putting my hand at the small of her back.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," her voice cracked as she spoke. I beamed while releasing the breath I had no idea I'd been hiding. Who would've thought that two little words could mean so much?

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," I said firmly. Hermione gave my hands a squeeze and I couldn't stop my heart from swelling with pride. She was about to be my wife.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Cheers arrupted as Hermione and I came closer to each other. Both of us smiling, we brought our lips together. I went to deepen the kiss but Hermione pulled away. She never was one for public displays. I beamed at her and she smiled back, tears sliding down her cheeks. Abruptly, I picked up Hermione the way I seen the men do in Muggle movies. Bridal style, I think that's what it's called. She gasped while laughing.

"Put me down, Ron!" she laughed. I shook my head while running to the end of the aisle. Hermione clutched tighter to me while laughing.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On our honeymoon!"

"But we have the reception!" she protested.

"George is taking care of that." She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. When we came to the street in front of the Burrow, I looked over at her and gently placed my lips on hers. Our eyes locked and I slightly tightened my grip on her. She was too fragile. "I love you." I looked her over and noticed something. "You still have your bouquet," I said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, it's beautiful," she said while fingering the red and white roses, "Plus, I have a new obsession with roses," she giggled.

"I guess we'll have plenty of roses around our house then, won't we?"

"Of course. Don't be surprised if I charm little roses to run around the house," she said playfully. I grinned while placing my lips to her forehead. At that moment, I didn't care if we had a rose running around the house while wearing a 'Wasps' shirt, Hermione is my future. 


End file.
